The Thespian
by CookieMonsterJacketGirlSKE
Summary: Gaara might just be going a little bit insane and Sakura is the one to blame.


**Based on The Thespian by Alesana, you should definitely try to listen to it while reading this.**

**Read and Review! :D**

* * *

You're supposed to be gone! Why can't I forget you? Please, Sakura… Get out of my head! It brings me nothing but agony to hear you say my name and to open my eyes and find nothing. I see the color of your beautiful emerald eyes and your smile pops up in my head.

"Good morning, love!"

That's what you would always say when you woke up before me. I would catch you watching me, thinking I was still asleep.

.

.

.

Please, either come back to me or disappear from my mind. My imagination won't let me rest. I turn around and you're supposedly there but I reach out and touch what's supposed to be your hair but it's nothing but air.

"I think I'm going to die my hair black. Pink just isn't natural." You sighed, obviously thinking about it intently.

I pull you close and kiss your forehead.

"It fits you perfectly, Sakura."

.

.

.

I want you, I need you, Sakura. Forgive me… Please, love me again… I need to hear you say you still love me. I need to hear you say you forgive me. I need to hear you tell me I'm okay and nothing is wrong and everything is alright…

You held my head against your chest whenever I had a breakdown. If I ever got angry or upset, it would be the only thing that could calm me down. The sound of you heartbeat soothed the beast within me so quickly it was actually scary.

.

.

.

I remember the first time we met. Your bubblegum pink hair was longer than it was last time I saw you. We were in the middle of the forest during the exams. The blonde boy and the avenger were passed out on the ground and you were trying to heal them. You were trying hard not to cry but it wasn't working. I came into the clearing where you were sitting and you were scared. I reached out and touched your lips just to touch you. I wanted to see you smile. You were fucking beautiful… I stared in your eyes completely unemotional on the outside but flying on the inside. You smiled and said you liked my eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes." You pointed out.

The compliment caught me completely off guard. No one had ever complimented me before.

.

.

.

After almost killing you, I felt horrible. You had to hate me for hurting you… You had to but I wanted to see you. I wanted to tell you how I felt about you. I fucking loved you! Shukaku forced me not to though. He told me to give you space… But, when I heard your voice singing that song, I found myself overtaken. Shukaku took over my body just so I wouldn't try to see you.

.

.

.

The first time I saw you cry was when Tsunade sent you to Suna after Sasuke left. I watched you from afar but as soon as you saw me, you came to me. Unlike others, you didn't waste time and act afraid. You hugged me and cried into my shirt. I was scared to death just because no one touched me like that. No one ever willingly touched me besides you. You told me Sasuke was your best friend and that you loved him like a brother. I tried to comfort you, which seemed to work… I didn't know to prepare myself for the day you left me.

.

.

.

I was running as fast as I could towards you. It was your silhouette in the shadows. I needed you to be there. I needed you to be as real as you always were. When I see your face, everything changes. I suddenly believe I'm going insane…

You're pale face seems paler but the thing that catches my eyes the most is the blood. It was everywhere. You were smiling, dancing and spinning around like it was rain. I prayed it was Shukaku playing a trick on me.

.

.

.

You couldn't be dead… You just couldn't! Sasuke would have never killed you, that I know but you were gone… I had nothing left. Shukaku decided to take over to relieve the pain. I sold my soul to see you again.

.

.

.

I knew what I was getting into. They staged it to make it seem like they kidnapped me. I went willingly. Itachi told me I could see you again if I gave them Shukaku. I did. Everything went black but the pain was unbelievable… I wanted you… I needed to have you with me. I was willing to do anything to have you. I thought you were dead but when my eyes opened in the spirit world, you weren't there. My mother told me you were still alive…

My mother stared at me as if she couldn't believe I was there.

"Gaara? What are doing here? It's not your time yet."

I looked around almost frantically but found no trace of you. I glanced back at my mother and she softened her stare.

"Sakura isn't here, Gaara. She's still alive. You need to go back. She needs you."

"But I can't go back."

.

.

.

I gave up on us. I was dead and you were still alive. The pain I felt while I was dying didn't compare to the pain I felt when I was dead. I had made my own personal hell. You were there but you weren't the same. You rejected me, called me a freak of nature and screamed at me when I tried to touch you. I wished it would end…

I felt tears drop on my skin. Something wasn't right. I felt a something heavy on my chest and tried to open my eyes. You were there. I could feel it. Your scent was unbearably strong. You were crying for me…

"Gaara… Why did you let them do this?" You asked what you thought was my corpse.

You were shaking. There were several others around us and a dead body a few feet away from you and me.

"Please don't leave…"

I could barely hear your voice even though you were so fucking close. I responded by moving my fingers. You immediately moved back but took my hand. I squeezed your hand and you touched my lips like I did when we first met.

"S-Sakura…" I tried to say your name… It was extremely difficult because my throat was so dry.

I opened my eyes to find your emerald eyes right over me. They were red and puffy from crying and tears were still coming down but you were smiling like an idiot.

"You scared me…" you whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry… This is my fault…"

Fresh tears flooded your eyes again. I sat up and hugged you against my chest.

No, it's not your fault. I expected too much too soon. I should have known you would come to me when you were ready.

A mixture of 'Aws' could be heard all around us but, I didn't care about anyone else. Naruto was jumping up and down and laughing like a moron.

"Can I stay?" you asked, still hugging me.

"You want to stay? _With me_?" I wasn't sure if should believe it or not. For all I knew, I was still in my own personal hell.

"Always…" you smiled and kissed me.


End file.
